


Monotonous

by The_Shy_One



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Masking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Bruce kept to a schedule, kept to the repetition that brought him comfort. That is until Hal comes into his life and takes it apart without him knowing.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Monotonous

His schedule for his day-to-day life hadn’t changed since Bruce figured out the rhythms of being Batman. There were variations to that schedule of course - fifteen minutes later than he expected to get to bed, a meeting with the board ending a half-hour earlier than expected, Alfred having to change the location of where to eat due to factors outside of their control that cost time of eating dinner at the stroke of the hour that he liked eating at - all things Bruce accepted and embraced to his schedule that he’s made and modified for a little while to accommodate each child that’s under his care before returning back to it when they leave. 

Not even having to go on business trips for the company changed that as it was only a temporary change that had no effect on how Bruce navigated his own life. He lived according to how he wanted to see his life and that schedule kept him to that want and in some cases, needed since it gave him a clear purpose. Many might find it boring or even single-minded, but it was a comfort, a way to navigate the world as he went through it.

It’s why he didn’t particularly notice when Hal came around, spent more time with him that the schedule started to change. It was little things, like Hal getting up before him to get ahead start on things Bruce left for later in the day, getting Bruce to watch an episode of something for downtime between being Brucey Wayne and Batman and even having an hour of lunch spent together when Hal was in Gotham. 

It was small things, things that Bruce accounted for as they came and accepted because it was nice to be around Hal. He wanted Hal to be around, especially since they were taking things slow - or as slow as you can be, being two vigilantes who were extremely attractive to each other. Things that didn’t make much of a difference to Bruce until they did. 

It came to his attention as soon as a meeting between Ferris Industries and the tech part of the Wayne company occurred because of wanting to develop a plane together. One that would be more efficient in speed and more environmentally friendly for the planet if they could work out a deal with each other. 

They had had meetings before, Bruce talking briefly with Carol each time about what their goals were if they went ahead in the project. He admired how she took charge, making sure that any budgetary concerns that the Wayne Tech board had were soothed since it was only the testing stage. She had also sized up Bruce at their first meeting, similar to how Hal did in that first battle with each other and spoke to him as Bruce rather than Brucey. 

But this meeting was different as it was the starting stage of getting into how things would proceed with Ferris which meant meeting some of the test pilots that Wayne would be employing during that time. 

Hal was the last pilot to see, the one to show his skills at the job to ensure the trust of Bruce Wayne and others at his company that Ferris was serious about developing the plane that Wayne wanted. But Bruce didn’t need to see Hal’s skills to know that they were in good hands. He’s known the moment the man saved him in battle and protected him while he was unconscious. 

Bruce watches as Hal lands the plane, taking off that helmet with a grin when opening the hatch that Bruce had seen during battle. It was one filled with adrenaline, ready to take on whatever else the world was going to throw at him at that moment. Bruce stops at the sight, other members of the board going to greet Hal, wondering what this man had done to him. 

He was becoming part of Bruce’s life, in every part of it and somehow Bruce doesn’t mind that, doesn’t mind that it was changing this that have been set in stone for years. Bruce knew that part of him should be upset, had been upset before when partners had tried to change that part of him, that schedule of how he lived both of his lives. 

But Hal had done this without force, without Bruce even noticing.

He walks up to Hal, putting on the mask of not knowing who Hal was and watched from behind it as Hal pulled out his charming side on Brucey. Which the rest of the board loved, laughing when Brucey had to blink at Hal’s blatant flirting lines in the guise of charming him.

It was different from the softer moments, the lighthearted bards disguised as flirting between them - in the privacy behind closed doors in their lives. It was a disguise, a calculated move that Bruce had to admire since he hadn’t had time to warn Hal he would be coming by for this meeting. It was Hal in his element, thinking on his feet and hiding something from the rest of the world without them ever knowing it was happening.

It was as much of a mask as Brucey was.

“How about we have dinner together so I can give Carol some bulleted points on what Bruce Wayne wants from her,” Hal says slyly, directing a smirk at him, one that many would fall for. “I’m sure Bruce would like a night out with a guy rather than a business partner jumping for his money.”

He sees the small smile on Carol’s face as she pulls Hal away, knowing that it was a mask as well. She had to know, had dated the man on and off for a few years before when Hal was just a test pilot. “I think he wants to get back to his hotel room to sleep off your infectious words, Jordan,” She says, directing him towards a building. “What would Bruce Wayne want with a flyboy?”

The board members laughed, clearly relaxed as they followed Carol back to her office. Bruce stayed back, knowing he wasn’t needed. Lucius would get all the details back to him in a day or so to look over.

He followed after Hal, catching his attention when he brings out tools to check over the plane he’d ridden to show off his skills. Hal didn’t look all that surprised that Bruce was following him, only kept quiet as they went over to the plane. 

Then,” If you’re going to lecture me about my flirting back there, save it. I do that for everyone Carol is schmoozing since she wants me to gain their trust enough to sign the dotted line. Would have looked suspicious to her otherwise.”

“I wasn’t,” Bruce says, watching as Hal went to work. “I just wanted to see you for a moment before I would have to leave later.”

Hal doesn’t pause in his work as he said,” What, me working with grease and oil really get your engines reeving?”

Bruce blinks, sorting through the words and the tone. It should have sarcastic, but there was the hint of warmth to Hal’s voice that he’s come to expect from the other man by now. Bruce smiles, saying,” You know me, flyboys just get me that socialites never could.”

“What are we doing, acting out one of my mom’s paperbacks? Go get some sleep that I know you haven’t had yet.” On anyone else, it would be a dismissal, something that would rankle him. But Bruce knew it was the way Hal got him to take care of himself, a language that they had developed without meaning to. 

“Alright flyboy. Give me a call when you’re back from Oa.”

Hal waves him off, now focused on the plane. Bruce leaves, taking the rental car back to the hotel. A deviation from his schedule, one that was caused by Hal. But Bruce didn’t mind, doesn’t when it’s Hal breaking the monotonous track he had had himself on for years.

Maybe it was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Was having a convo with a friend about how I use to get my homework done in school by doing a specific set of homework for each study hall I had every day to avoid the procrastination at home and the idea of Bruce keeping to a schedule to keep up with both of his lives (Brucey Wayne and Batman) landed in my lap and I knew I had to write about it. It's a thing for an autistic person to create some kind of schedule to cope with other stuff they can't control, especially in doing it practically the same way every time. 
> 
> I added in some BatLantern bc it's a favourite ship and I like the thought of Hal just coming in and changing the schedule without trying. Since I feel Bruce wouldn't be up to changing the schedule unless it felt natural or was his own decision and Hal is his own force, it was a lot of fun to play with that.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
